


SpideyPool #1

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween pt2 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Because once again, Deadpool being Deadpool, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, It's Deadpool, M/M, Marvel Universe, Other, Sexual Content, Violence, You decide!, because it's deadpool, it can be read as best friends or boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: 5 Times Deadpool (Kuroo) called Spider-Man (Sawamura) 'kid' and the 1 time he didn't.





	SpideyPool #1

5.

 

Daichi’s back hit the brick wall, breaking through part of it and definitely crushing some bones also.  He couldn’t seem to pull in a full breath and he was seriously regretting ever taking that field trip to Oscorp and he definitely regretted not squishing that spider the second he saw it and instead letting it land on him and bite him and ultimately led up to his death.

 

Because Daichi was going to die at the tender age of 15 before he had even kissed anyone.  He hoped no one would mention that at his funeral, that would be embarrassing. He was unlucky enough that it would probably be written on his tombstone.  Here lies Sawamura Daichi, killed by an old dude with robot tentacles and a waste of superhuman powers. Also his lips died a virgins death.

 

“Kid, pst, pssst.”  With a tremendous amount of effort on Daichi’s part he turned his head to look to his left where someone dressed in red and black stood.  “Listen, I don’t want to step on any toes and I mean, you’re doing great, honestly. I literally lost an arm on my first hero-type mission, so like.  Two thumbs up to you but do you maybe need a little help? Just a little?”

 

“Sure?”  Daichi asked before his arm felt like it was being ripped out of its socket when the dude in red and black reached in to pull him out of his brick bed.  A metal pole shot through the space right where his head had been. “What if I had said no?” The man laughed, high and a little hysterical.

 

“Oh that would have not been good for you.”  The new hero cracked his neck before pulling out the two swords strapped to his back.  “Okay, no big deal. You’ve got a cool new spider sidekick, you have to set a good example.   **He’s going to be disappointed with you** .   _ Shut up _ .  Maximum effort!”  Daichi felt his brows pinch together in confusion before the clearly crazy guy threw himself towards Doctor Octopus.

 

A minute later Daichi watched as Doctor Octopus used his robo-limbs to throw the guy in red into the pole still sticking out of the brick building.  Daichi let out a yell of alarm as he was impaled on the pole.

 

“By the way my name is Deadpool, I’ve never had a sidekick before so I’m very nervous.”  Deadpool said calmly as if he didn’t have a two foot pole sticking out of his gut.

 

“I’m not your sidekick.”  Was all Daichi could think to say as he shot off several webs to try and connect all the tentacles together to limit their movement.

 

“Say sidekick, could you do your old buddy Deadpool a solid and pole this fucking pole out of my kidney!”  Deadpool tried to pull it out himself and Daichi had watched enough survivor shows to know that you’re supposed to leave things like that in until they could get to a hospital.  Most of the time they were knives but he assumed poles worked the same way. “Sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t swear. I was trying to make a good impression but- spidey look out!”

4.

 

“Hey kid,” Daichi was 22 years old but he guessed if he had seen as much as Ukai Ikkei did and was leader of a secret government organization and the person who brought together the Avengers than he might refer to 22 year old men as kid too.  “Here’s some free advice, stay away from Kuroo Tetsurou, that guy is a bomb waiting to explode and he doesn’t care who he takes with him when he goes off because he’ll walk away from it. Even radioactive spiders can die.”

 

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t know who that is.”  Daichi’s not sure why he even tried because Director Ukai just gave him a flat look, which was rather impressive since one eye was covered by a black eyepatch.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou?  Or as he’s fond of calling himself, Deadpool.”  Ikkei stares him down and Daichi isn’t too much of an adult to admit that the man intimidates him now as much as he did when he met him when he was 15 years old.  “You two have a few too many entanglements.”

 

“I’m Spiderman, I’m used to life or death situations.”  Daichi shrugs even though he isn’t that used to it. The rest of the Avengers tend to still treat him like a little brother and shield him from a lot but he’s faced certain scenarios by himself.

 

Daichi has faced a couple with Tetsurou, who he did know was Deadpool.  He seems to know enough about secret identities to have one but he seems to have a knowledge gap about the secret part because he’ll tell anyone who’ll listen who he is.  Daichi’s lost track of how many times Tetsurou has shown up in nothing but a pair of boxers, usually with Spidermans face on it, and just his Deadpool mask on.

 

“Yeah but you don’t go searching them out like he does, he’s got a serious death wish and an endless amount of lives.  He doesn’t value human lives like you do Sawamura, he doesn’t care whether you live or die, you’re just a source of amusement for now.”  Considering Daichi has known Tetsurou for going on seven years he thought he knew the other man a little better than that.

 

Daichi was well aware Kuroo Tetsurou had a lot of baggage and that baggage had baggage.  He also knew Tetsurou honestly didn’t care about himself in the least, the pain he went through on a daily basis meant nothing to him.  But to say Tetsurou didn’t value human life was a downright lie. Daichi had seen how much Tetsurou cared, how it ate at him and how hard he tried not to get close to people.

 

“Thank you for the advice sir, I’ll take it into consideration.”  Daichi bowed respectfully because he was pretty sure Director Ukai could kill him in such a way that no one would ever know it was foul play.  He turned to leave and thought maybe Tetsurou was rubbing off on him.

 

Daichi walked out of the Avengers tower and was only partially surprised when Deadpool showed up next to him right after Daichi had smoothed down his own mask.  Deadpool's mask was pushed up above his nose so he could shove stolen chips into his mouth. That wasn’t the only thing that he had looted from the Avengers tower consider that was very plainly Hawkeye's bow on his back.

 

“Iwaizumi’s going to shoot you when he see’s you.”  Daichi said, watching as Deadpool’s scarred mouth curved up into a smirk.

 

“How can he shoot me if I have his bow?”  Deadpool tapped Daichi’s head. “You have much to learn from me still my young padawan.”  Daichi assumed Deadpool had heard everything Director Ukai had said. He grinned beneath his own mask as Deadpool tried to hide his worry and anxiety by shoving more chips in his mouth.

 

“Yes I do.”  Daichi agreed after letting Deadpool stew in his own feelings for a moment.  Deadpool had a handful of chips raised half way to his mouth before he threw up his arms, raining chips on both of them.

 

“Oh spidey you do love me!  You really, really do!” Deadpool tackled Daichi, nearly knocking them off the side of the building.  His legs wrapped around Daichi’s waist as his arms wrapped around Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi sighed, keeping his own arms down.  “Oh my, grasshoper has gotten strong and so thick-” His words were cut off as an arrow slammed into his shoulder.

 

“Kuroo you asshole!”  Iwaizumi Hajime called from the next building over, lining up another shot.  Deadpool gasped dramatically.

 

“He has another bow!”  Daichi dropped Deadpool before shooting a web and escaping before Deadpool managed to drag him into another fight with the Avengers.

  
  
  
  


3.

 

There had only been a handful of times that Daichi had thought he was going to die.  Living as Spiderman for the past ten years he thought maybe that wasn’t too bad. He was no longer that bright eyed bushy tailed kid he’d been at 15, trailing behind the Avengers when they’d let him and trying to survive high school at the same time.  He had seen his heroes fall, he had watched as cities crumbled and people he couldn’t save in time, die.

 

A clawed hand ripped his mask off, tossing it behind him.  One eye was swollen shut but Daichi still could see Carnage hovering above him, half his face the parasite and the other half a crazed serial killer who had been bad enough on his own.  Not only did he tolerate the parasite known as Carnage but he revelled in the death and destruction they both caused. Daichi had followed them into an orphanage where it became clear no matter his years of training and superhuman powers, he was no match for them.

 

“No.”  Tendou Satori said, speaking to something the symbiote had said that Daichi hadn’t heard.  “We leave him so every single person we kill from here on out he knows it’s his fault for not being strong enough to stop us.”  They crush Daichi’s arm when he tries to move it in one last desperate attempt to fight back. “It’s all on you now.” Satori stood up and strode away.

 

Daichi tried to move, tried to do anything to stop them but there was no more power left in his body.  He was choking on his own blood and he had failed.

 

“Spidey?”  A familiar voice called out, dragging Daichi from the inky blackness he had been lost in.  Deadpool stumbled into the wreckage Daichi was in, head whipping towards him before he covered black and white parts of his mask where his eyes were.  He stumbled blindly around and Daichi felt himself frown, which hurt. “It’s okay kid, I didn’t see nothin’, your secrets still safe.”

 

Daichi watched Tetsurou trip over a piece of ceiling that had crumbled to the ground before he reached out with his free hand to feel along the floor.  Suddenly Daichi felt like laughing. Tetsurou was worried about Daichi’s secret identity? What an absolute imbecile.

 

Daichi groaned when Tetsurou found his leg and patted it.  It was broken in several different places.

 

“Doing here?”  Daichi managed to gasp out even as Tetsurou removed his own mask, his eyes tightly closed before roughly pushing it onto Daichi’s head, missing several times and putting it on sideways.

 

“There!”  Tetsurou said with a wide grin as he fixed the mask so Daichi could see out of it.  It smelled like mackerel. Daichi coughed up more blood as Tetsurou pushed a piece of the ceiling off of him.  “Don’t worry about getting blood on it, that’s why I choose red after all.” His badly scarred face was difficult to read, especially with the dim lighting and Daichi only had use of one eye.

 

“I lost.”  Daichi gasped out.  Tetsurou placed his ear against Daichi’s chest.

 

“Punctured lung, where’s that spidey super healing coming into effect?”  Tetsurou asked.

 

“You have to stop Carnage.”  Daichi tried to grab Tetsurou’s suit but the leather had no give in it.

 

“Listen kid, as much fun as going after an alien bug sounds, and trust me I have daydreamed about having a very special parasite all of my own, I gotta get you to a doctor.”  Tetsurou said but Daichi was already shaking his head, no matter how much pain that caused him.

 

“He’s going to kill and it’s going to be my fault.”  Daichi tried again.

 

“Oh boy, I thought I was done with the fatherly advice when you reached puberty, when was that?  Two years ago?” Daichi was over 25 years old but despite Tetsurou constantly hitting on him since he got into his twenties, he always treated Daichi like a child.  “Okay, Daddy Deadpool take two. Maximum effort. You are only responsible for your own actions kid, that fucked up piece of shit who did this to you is responsible for his actions.  Honestly if he hadn’t of touched you I would just let him be but now I kind of have to kill him but first I have to get you to a doctor. Do you think Oikawa’s threat still stands if I show up with your beautiful bloody body in my arms?”  Tetsurou bent down and picked Daichi up with a loud groan. “Kids been eating his wheaties, holy shit.”

  
  
  
  


2.

 

“A whole new world!  A dazzling place I never knew but when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear that now I’m in a whole new world with you.”  This was definitely not how Daichi thought he’d be spending his Saturday night but honestly at this point in his life, he really wasn’t that surprised.  “Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling-” Daichi swatted away Tetsurou’s hand that squeezed one of his pecs. “Soaring, tumbling, freeballing through an endless murky sky!  A whole new world, don’t you dare leave me hanging webs.”

 

“I’m going to drop you if you continue.”  Daichi grumbled as he continued to swing both himself and Tetsurou through the city towards Tetsurou’s apartment.

 

It wasn’t the first time that Daichi had seen Tetsurou missing bits and pieces of himself but it was the first time Daichi had to carry him on his back like a demented backpack because he was missing his legs.

 

There was a blessed moment of silence and then-

 

“Let’s get down to business-”

 

“Deadpool!”  Daichi shouted.

 

“I thought you just meant you weren’t down for Aladdin!”  Tetsurou defended as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing.

 

“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know- groaning in pain or something?”  Daichi asked. Tetsurou was missing the body half of his body after all but he had gotten so excited when he realized that Daichi was finally going to take him web swinging through the city.  He had only been asking since they met and Daichi had always been quick to shut that line of thinking down.

 

“Eh, you spend basically your entire life being tortured one way or another and it gets old fast.”  Tetsurou dismissed it. “I am going to kill the son of a bitch who did this to me. You finally let me ride your back and I don’t even have my-”

 

“Don’t you dare close your eyes.”  Daichi sung quickly to cover up whatever perverted thing Tetsurou was about to say.  Tetsurou hugged Daichi’s neck a little tighter in excitement as they continued to swing through the city, dueting various disney songs together.

 

“I’ve done raised a good kid.”  Tetsurou said, groaning as Daichi placed him in his bed.  Daichi was a little surprised at how nice Tetsurou’s place was.  Honestly Daichi tried not to think about Tetsurou too much, it always seemed to have the uncanny ability to summon him.  The place was old, it smelled like fish, and it was crowded like a pawn store but it was clean and well lived in.

 

“Should I grab you an aspirin or something?”  Daichi asked, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing down at the part of Tetsurou’s body that should be there but wasn’t.

 

“Aspirin, that’s adorable.”  Tetsurou cackled. Tetsurou rooted around in his bedside table, tossing out a half used bottle of lube, a pair of frilly panties, a simon and garfunkel album, and of course a fourteen inch dildo.  “I am holding that for a friend of mine.”

 

“Gross.”  Daichi said without inflection before Tetsurou pulled out an orange medicine bottle full of pills.  Daichi rubbed in between his brows, feeling a headache coming on. “Do I even want to know?”

 

“Listen Webs, growing back limbs is a bitch, this will just take off the edge.”  Tetsurou pulled up the bottom of his mask before tossing at least five pills into his mouth.  “And what’s it going to do? Kill me?” 

 

“Well incase it doesn’t and you need help, call me.”  Daichi put Tetsurou’s phone, decked out in a Batman case, next to him on the bed.  He pulled the covers over Tetsurou’s torso and rolled his eyes when he heard the other man gasp.

 

“You really do love me.”  Tetsurou stated.

 

“Ridiculous, must be the pills going to your head.”  Daichi ducked out the window they had entered in before Tetsurou could answer, which didn’t stop the other man from shouting out.

 

“Wait kid, come back!  I want you to run your hands through my hair and tell me I’m a good little kitten until I fall asleep!”

 

“You don’t have any hair!”  Daichi reminded him, hearing an indignant gasp before he shot a web and allowed it to pull him away.

  
  


1.

 

“Can you run that by me again?”  Tetsurou said, it sounded like the world might be ending on the other line of the phone but Daichi sighed as he swung himself around a building.

 

“I’m not saying it in a sexy voice-”

 

“No!  There’s just a lot going on where I am, people are uh- not dying and definitely not dying by my hand.”

 

“Nevermind, I’m hanging up.”  Daichi said but Tetsurou yelled out a denial.

 

“Only kneecaps kid, I’m a changed man I promised!  Strictly PG on my end-” Someone screamed in the background.  “Okay that was- that was definitely a nutshot so like PG-13. Anyways!  You were saying something in a perhaps sexy tone of voice?” Daichi took a deep breath and wondered how he got to this moment in his life.

 

“I don’t have anything to do tonight and I’m off duty until my back heals properly-” Daichi didn’t have to mention that he was swinging from the tops of building as they spoke, no one needed to know that.  “And I’m near you so are you busy?”

 

“This isn’t Yaku playing a trick on me?  I only sent him that dildo because I thought he needed it more than I did!  I was being kind.” Tetsurou said, gunfire blocking out his next few words, to which Daichi was mostly happy about.  “-forgot to clean it, that was my bad.”

 

“It’s Spiderman.”  Daichi decided to ignore most of what Tetsurou said.

 

“Which one?  The girl one or the clone or-”

 

“Deadpool!”  Daichi shouted, fed up and nearing the point of hanging up.

 

“Yes, yes a thousand times yes!”  Tetsurou cried out before grunting.  “Hey hey hey! Could we knock this shit off, I have a date with my honey snookums and if you make me kill you I’m going to be very cross!  Where are you crawling off to? Get back here? Why you running!” The call was dropped and Daichi hung upside down for a moment, trying to decide exactly what he was doing.

  
  
  
  


0.

 

Daichi had thought he could sneak in and out of the lab without being discovered but he should have known better.  It was why he wasn’t all that surprised that after only 10 minutes the door swooshed opened and in walked Sugawara Koushi.  Too late Daichi realized he was hanging upside down from his webs, testing out a new formula before using it to swing from forty story buildings.  There would be no quick exit from this.

 

“Let me run a scenario by you and you tell me if this person sounds like they are having a legitimate split from reality.”  Koushi started off, walking up to the rail that seperated Daichi’s lab from the rest of the room.

 

“Nice to see you too Suga.”  Daichi adjusted something on the little metal tube he was working on, hands continuing to work even as he looked at Koushi warily.

 

“There is a man in his thirties who has worked since he was 15 years old to be accepted into the Avengers, to be apart of the team and he’s worked himself down to the bone to save and protect people.”  Koushi continued, ignoring Daichi’s greeting completely. Daichi continued to work, he knew Koushi was just getting started. “So this absolute nerd does everything he can to be the type of hero everyone can count on, that everyone can look up to.  He even gives bad guys second and third chances. But all his hard work pays off and he becomes a full fledged member of the Avengers, he’s respected and loved by his team and they are dependant on him.”

 

Daichi put the object he had been working on in a long box before flicking his wrists, shooting out a web to grab wrapping paper that was leaning against the wall.  Koushi raises an eyebrow at the Iron Man themed paper but doesn’t comment on it even as Daichi starts wrapping the box.

 

“Then he up and quits!”  Koushi tosses his arms in the air like that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

 

“Even Cap, the first Avenger quit at one point.”  Daichi pointed out but a glare from Koushi shuts him up quickly.

 

“As I was saying,” Koushi waits for Daichi to interrupt again but Daichi isn’t that stupid, no matter what the look on Koushi’s face says he is.  “This guy who is truly good down to his very heart and soul quits and not even for himself because we all know even heroes need a break once and awhile.  No, he quits for Deadpool. A psychotic mercenary with a kill list that could expand the entire length of the Great Wall. A guy who routinely turns every situation into the bloodiest mess he can then runs away.  Now you tell me if I should be concerned about my friend.”

 

“You shouldn’t be concerned with your friend, sounds like he’s earned the right for a little trust.”  Daichi said, using a bit of his web to act as tape since he forgot to grab some.

 

“Why him Daichi?  You have a huge building full of people who would happily call you a friend and who haven’t killed anyone.”  Koushi said, stepping down the stairs to come closer to Daichi.

 

“He’s working on that.”  Daichi said but only got a sigh of exasperation.

 

“There’s that look.”  Daichi raised his eyebrows at that.  “The look that says you’re going to do everything in your power to save someone.  Deadpool is not someone who can be saved Daichi, and more than that I don’t think he even wants to be saved.”  But Daichi just smiled.

 

“Everyone can be saved.”

 

The conversation ended shortly after that.  It was difficult to talk to someone who shoved on a mask and leaped out the 19th floor window.  Daichi knew Koushi wasn’t the only one who was worried about him but he was truthful when he said he had earned a little trust.

 

Several people had handed over various files on Kuroo Tetsurou, trying to scare Daichi away from him or prove some kind of point.  All Daichi saw when he read those files was a kid who had been brutalized from a young age and how life hadn’t really gotten any easier from there.  He had twisted his world view and morals to survive because otherwise he would have been eaten alive by the sheer horrors he had been put through.

 

Daichi had seen the bad in Tetsurou, he wasn’t as naive as some people liked to act.  He believed in the best of people but that didn’t mean he turned a blind eye to everything they’ve done.  Tetsurou killed people, he was good at it and he liked doing it, especially for a profit but even then he didn’t need money as an incentive.

 

Yet Daichi had seen Tetsurou talk a teenage runaway off the edge of a roof, he took her to a diner and then convinced her to seek help at a group home.  On the recommendation of Cap himself he became an Avenger, even when Daichi had his doubts he proved himself and helped save the world. He’s jumped in front of guns and knives and grenades to protect others, knowing he can heal from things others cannot.  Tetsurou might say he doesn’t feel pain anymore but Daichi knew that was a lie.

 

Deadpool, Kuroo Tetsurou probably would never truly be a good guy in the eyes of most people but that didn’t mean Daichi would abandon him.

 

“When I texted you this address I meant we’d meet inside it.”  Daichi said as he swung up onto the roof where Tetsurou was already waiting, feet hanging off the side and a boombox next to him.

 

“Webs!”  Tetsurou turned, nearly pushing himself right off the roof before pushing the play button on the boombox.

 

_ I got chills they’re multiplying _

_ And I’m losing control _

 

“Well this was a fun experiment.”  Daichi turned to leave but Tetsurou lunged forward to grab his leg.

 

Daichi didn’t end up leaving, they both sat on the edge of the roof eating good pizza with cheap, off-brand soda with a 70’s soundtrack filling the silence when neither of them were talking.  It seemed a miracle that Tetsurou didn’t feel the need to fill that silence, but he was ecstatic that Daichi had remembered how he liked his pizza.

 

“How could I forget?”  Tetsurou grinned over at him, half his face uncovered by his mask so he could eat and drink freely.  “It’s only the most disgusting thing I’ve seen a person eat.”

 

“Oh Spidey, you aint seen nothing.”  Tetsurou tried to regale him with times spent as a broke mercenary but quickly shut up when Daichi threatened to web his mouth closed.  “Kittens getting run over, centipedes crawling into my ear hole-”

 

“What are you doing?”  Daichi asked.

 

“Trying to think of unsexy things to wipe away the thought of you using your web as bondage on me.”  Daichi pulled a face, which was more obvious since his own mask was pulled up above his nose so he could also eat.  “An old granny bending over, no wait that’s still sexy.” Daichi sputtered out a laugh and chucked a soda can at Tetsurou to get him to stop.  Tetsurou managed to catch the can with ease and shot Daichi a smirk before taking a long drink of it.

 

“You’re the worst.”  Daichi grumbled, not at all serious as he finished off his own pizza.

 

“My safe word is gardyloo.”  Daichi couldn’t see Tetsurou’s eyebrows but he was pretty sure the other man was wiggling them at Daichi.  “It’s an old scottish term, people used to shout it before dumping their piss and shit out the window.”

 

“Why am I not surprised you know this?”  Daichi asked no one in particular.

 

“Gardyloo!”  Tetsurou shouted below but Daichi stopped him before he could unzip his pants.

 

“I have something for you.”  Daichi said to distract Tetsurou, who wiped around, putting one leg over the wall they were sitting on so he was stradling it and facing Daichi.

 

“Gimme gimme gimme.”  Tetsurou repeated, fingers wiggling in front of him.  Daichi swung around the building, grabbing the wrapped present he had stuck there when he noticed Tetsurou sitting on the roof.  “You know my dad said something similar to me, he left to go get it but then he never came back. Um Webs, you still there?” Daichi swung back around, landing lightly on his feet and dropped the wrapped present in front of Tetsurou.

 

“Happy Birthday.”  Daichi said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment before sitting back down and swinging his legs over the edge of the roof.  “Hey no littering!” Daichi scolded, using his web to grab at the little bits and pieces Tetsurou tossed aside as he tore into the present.

 

“Spidey!”  Tetsurou gasped, pulling out the large sweater in the box.  Daichi had to have it custom made and was only slightly embarrassed when the company he emailed about it asked if that was sure what he wanted.

 

It was Deadpool and Spiderman caracteres done in a class romance novel cover, with Deadpool playing the typically female role of the wilting dress clad woman, clutching tightly at Spidermans overdrawn thigh with a hoard of zombies crawling toward them.  Daichi had laughed when he saw the drawing and then paid the artist good money so he could make a custom sweater out of it. Nothing had ever screamed Deadpool more than that sweater.

 

“This is my new favorite thing in the world, I just got it but if anyone even sneezes near it I will kill everyone in the room and then myself.”  Tetsurou pulled on the sweater, katana’s sticking out from the stretched out neck hole.

 

“There’s something else in there.”  Daichi pointed at the small metal cylinder object.  Tetsurou picked it out carefully, twisted it around before pressing the button on the side.  A light came out and he pointed it at the ground before gasping.

 

“It’s our very own Spideypool signal!”  Tetsurou pointed it towards the night sky.  “Spideypool, Spideypool does whatever a Spideypool can.  Wait, does this mean we’re best friends now?”

 

“It doesn’t not mean we’re best friends.”  Daichi said with a shrug, pulling his mask down to cover his own grin at how a couple simple gifts could make Tetsurou so happy.  Daichi ran his fingers over his mask, watching Tetsurou shine the flashlight onto various objects, still singing their own made up theme song.  Daichi took a deep breath before pulling his mask off completely. “Hey Tetsurou.” Tetsurou turned before becoming completely still, the pen dropping out of suddenly loose fingers.  Daichi caught it with a quick web, snapping it back towards his hand.

 

“Oh no,” Tetsurou said, still staring up at Daichi.  “ **He’s hot.** ”

 

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi introduced himself, deciding to ignore that last bit.  “Figured that maybe best friends should know each others secret identities.” He said with a shrug.  It wasn’t that he hadn’t trusted Tetsurou up to that point, but more so it had never mattered.

 

Tetsurou stood up suddenly, hands going behind his head to pull apart his mask and yank it off his face before facing Daichi.  His face was as horribly scarred as the first time Daichi had seen him without his mask, but his eyes were still the same amber color he remembered from when he was fifteen.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”  Tetsurou said, holding out his hand but Daichi just knocked it away.

 

“You told me who you were the first day we met!”  Daichi said with a snicker.

 

“Burned salted mackerel, the little white spit that people get in the corner of their mouths, Director Ukai in his underwear, no wait that’s still hot.”  Tetsurou lunged for Daichi, grabbing his hands in between his own and holding them up. “Can we do a whole new world now that we’re bffs?”

 

“We are not doing a whole new world.”

 

Five minutes later Daichi swung around a building with Tetsurou’s legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.  Daichi would deny it ever happened but it was the merc’s birthday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of a dumpster fire but like I had a lot of fun writing it? Kuroo is kind of out of character (by kind of I mean completely) and I took a lot from the comics, movies, and a line from B99.


End file.
